This invention relates generally to an engine hoist and more particularly to an engine hoist which may be rolled along a floor or other surface to the desired position and which may be folded into a compact storage position when not in use.
In the servicing and repair of motor vehicles, it is often necessary to remove and replace the engine. Although various types of hoist mechanisms have been developed for the handling of engines, they have not been altogether satisfactory. Typically, engine hoists take the form of heavy duty equipment which is complicated and expensive. In addition, the engine hoist occupies a considerable amount of space which is a decided disadvantage in most applications where space is at a premium.